


who says we're through

by witheredgrapefruit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, boo will appear soon dont worry, jihan post-breakup, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheredgrapefruit/pseuds/witheredgrapefruit
Summary: a post-breakup jihan text fic





	1. Monday, 01 Jan, 09:36 PM

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! here's an angst fic.

**09:36 PM**

**yoonjeonghan:**

hey  
the hotel called to confirm our reservation  
you still free on the 14th?

 

**09:54 PM**

**shua-ya:**

jeonghan we already talked about this  
last night

**yoonjeonghan:**

shua maybe this is what we need  
time to be with each other

**shua-ya:**

what we need is time to heal, jeonghan.

we used to be each other’s safe space.  
but now  
not at all.

**yoonjeonghan:**

no shua  
listen to me

**shua-ya:**

we both know you’re the one who needs to heal the most  
you need this

**yoonjeonghan:**

i don’t  
i need you

**shua-ya:**

jeonghan, do this for yourself please.  
you don’t have to do things for me anymore  
you need to do things for yourself too.  
things like this, to make you happy.

**yoonjeonghan:**

stop saying these words

**shua-ya:**

i don’t want to see you hurting

**yoonjeonghan:**

then come back to me

**shua-ya:**

you know i cant

**yoonjeonghan:**

why  
am i lacking something

**shua-ya:**

no jeonghan

**yoonjeonghan:**

am i not enough

**shua-ya:**

you were enough jeonghan.  
now good night,  
you have a presentation tomorrow.


	2. Tuesday, 02 Jan, 07:34 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still in the hazy line of breaking up
> 
> joshua's vague about this whole thing. sounds asshole-y huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> joshua's pov

**07:34 AM**

**joshuahong:**

good morning  
get up now, your big presentation's later  
cant afford to forgo that 

**hannie:**

good morning  
im already in my car

**joshuahong:**

ok drive safely

  
and dont drink too much coffee  
you know what that does to you

**hannie:**

ok got it

you too drive safely

 

**05:02 PM**

**hannie:**

i finished my presentation

thanks for the flowers

how'd you know my proposal's gonna get approved?

**joshuahong:**

well it's you

**hannie:**

btw we're drinking later to celebrate

care to join?

**joshuahong:**

i'll pass

dont drink too much. 

call for a driver, if ever.

**11:49 PM**

**hannie:**

hey man  
dis is seokmin

were in xxx club at gangnam

jeonghans uhh

**joshuahong:**

cant you just call for an uber.

**hannie:**

man but its jeonghan

hes asking for u 

hurry b4 he breaks another shotglass

please

**joshuahong:**

ok

be there in 30

bring him out to the parking lot  
and his things too.

thanks seok.

**12:16 AM**

**joshuahong:**

im here

where are you?

**hannie:**

thank god  
were near d entrance  
left side corner

**joshuahong:**

alright

i see you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we all dont know what's happening. real facts.


	3. Wednesday, 03 Jan, 11:20 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will joshua stop keeping jeonghan on a hook and let them both breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont think it makes much change but to determine the pov it's the person who is on the left side.

**11:20 AM**

**yoonjeonghan:**

hey 

shua

thanks for last night

**shua-ya:**

good morning  
does your head hurt? i left food for your hangover cure  
did you see it?

**yoonjeonghan:**

yeah  
but i dont feel too hungry  
maybe later

**shua-ya:**

okay but make sure you don't skip meals.   
it's lunchtime soon.

you know how bad your hangovers can be. 

**yoonjeonghan:**

i hope i wasnt so much of a bother  
you didnt have to do that  
not anymore

**shua-ya:**

it's okay.

**yoonjeonghan:**

i hope you stayed around though

you used to...

**2:27 PM**

**leejihoon:**

joshua hyung

can we talk

**josh:**

sure

**leejihoon:**

it's about jeonghan hyung and you

**josh:**

okay

**leejihoon:**

im with him last night and i didnt mean to pry on your messages

but i read some of your convo

hyung, you know this isnt the first time you two broke up  
you know how bad jeonghan hyung is taking this

**josh:**

i know

i'm sorry

**leejihoon:**

do you really have to keep responding to his messages?

explaining things to him is one thing but hyung you know him

**josh:**

i'm sorry

i wanted to stay away  
but it's jeonghan.

i'm sorry for the flowers too  
but jeonghan was so stressed over his presentation  
and i broke up with him at the same time.

i just wanted him to feel good about himself.

**leejihoon:**

you know very well the repercussions of you doing that

stop making excuses

if you want to heal yourself and jeonghan hyung from this relationship

stop being an asshole.

avoid him. stop texting him. let him heal without you in the sidelines.

**josh:**

i will

i'm sorry. i'm really sorry.

it was selfish of me.

 

**6:27 PM**

**joshuahong:**

take care of yourself 

im sorry

**hannie:**

what is this?

**7:02 PM**

**joshuahong:**

hey seok

take care of jeonghan for me?

**seokminnie:**

ofc hyung!

**joshuahong:**

dont make him do anything stupid.

keep an eye on him at all times.

make sure he has someone to talk to. 

**seokminnie:**

joshua hyung

jeonghan hyung's still his own person

im p sure he'll be just fine  
maybe after a few wasted nights  
but he will be

**joshuahong:**

i know

still, i can't help but worry. 

you too take care.

**seokminnie:**

i understand

you too hyung  
lets hang out soon

**joshuahong:**

sure :)

**8:55 PM**

**hannie:**

shua?

**11:16 PM**

**hannie:**

answer my calls.

please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rest of seventeen start to appear. woah.


	4. Thursday, 04 Jan, 3:04 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan tries to reach jisoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i wanted to update everyday to match the story's timeline but real life gets in the way lmao

**3:04 AM**

**yoonjeonghan:**

shua

answer my calls or atleast  
read my messages

don't keep me hanging

**10:39 AM**

**yoonjeonghan:**

hey

should i go to your work?

let's eat lunch and talk

let's eat in your favorite restaurant

you like their steak and wine right?  
ah it's too early for wine for you 

**11:00 AM**

**yoonjeonghan:**

shua

im on the way to your workplace now

answer my calls

**shua-ya:**

no, don't

i'm in a lunch meeting

**yoonjeonghan:**

its ok

how bout later?

**2:20 PM**

**yoonjeonghan:**

shua?

do you want me to make a reservation in that italian resto?

**5:34 PM**

**yoonjeonghan:**

shua?

**shua-ya:**

jeonghan

i can't today

sorry

**8:47 PM**

**yoonjeonghan:**

stop saying sorry

you did nothing wrong

**9:16 PM**

**shua-ya:**

just stop bothering yourself with me.

invest your time in something else

to someone else

**yoonjeonghan:**

but you will always be that someone else...

**shua-ya:**

no jeonghan

we're not in high school anymore.

get your act together.

 

 


	5. Friday, 05 Jan, 11:48 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan finally hitting the right notes

**11:48 PM**

**yoonjeonghan:**

joshua?  
you still up?

**12:01 AM**

**yoonjeonghan:**

i know you dont want to talk to me   
but i have so many questions unanswered

i dont know why you keep on saying sorry

you didnt do anything wrong and even if you did  
god knows how many times ill forgive you  
you know i will always turn a blind eye

**12:15 AM**

**yoonjeonghan:**

joshua, you said you needed time  
and then you needed space

so we cooled off three months ago

and then without saying any words  
you come up knocking to my door  
saying you want to break up with me

**12:35 AM**

**yoonjeonghan:**

i think i deserve an explanation at least.

give me a reason to let you go, jisoo.

 


	6. Saturday, 06 Jan, 9:34 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so boo seungkwan enters the picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS EDITED! please re-read so you wont be confused.

**9:34 AM**

**booboo** :

morning where are you?

**josh hyung:**

i'm out for breakfast

why?

**booboo:**

 

jeonghan hyung's outside your door. 

**9:39 AM**

**joshuahong:**

kwan told me you're in front of my door.

what do you need?

**hannie:**

yes i was just about to text you

i want to get my stuff from your place

**joshuahong:**

do you really have to get it right now?

**hannie:**

yes it's urgent  
my father's gift was there

i brought your stuff from mine too  
thought you might want to get it too

**joshuahong:**

okay, i'm on my way back.

be there in 5

**11:58 AM**

**yoonjeonghan:**

thanks for today shua

**shua-ya:**

no problem

see you tomorrow

**12:05 PM**

**kwan:**

hyung, jeonghan hyung came over to jisoo's earlier

he just left a few mins ago

wooji:

???

**12:22 PM**

**leejihoon:**

seungkwan told me jeonghan hyung came over today?

 

**3:39 PM**

**leejihoon:**

we already talked about this

whats that sorry for? for pleasantries?

**8:01 PM**

**leejihoon:**

hyung please reply

**10:44 PM**

**josh hyung:**

jihoon just let us fix this

stop meddling

i never meddled with you and soonyoung

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent updated for a week now :(( will try to catch up and do 2 chapters whenever im free. i really want to finish this on valentines.


	7. Sunday, 07 Jan, 8:05 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is jisoo being a good or a bad ex? pls answer lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chap 6 was edited (major major edit) so please re-read it

**8:05 AM**

**joshuahong:**

im bringing my car dont bother with yours

i'll be there in 10, finish getting ready now.

**hannie:**

thanks, i'm nearly done now

you know you really dont have to do this

**joshuahong:**

it's ok, your dad was a great man. you know i loved him  
whenever i spend the holidays in yours. 

not sending him off would be rude.

plus how would you answer your relatives if they ask   
why i'm not there?

**hannie:**

ok iget your point

but really it's still an inconvenience.   
you're missing work til wednesday

is your boss ok with that?

**joshuahong:**

i'll worry about it on thursday

have to make sure you're ok first

**6:37 PM**

**yoonjeonghan:**

where are you?

**shua-ya:**

your sister led me to the room we'd be using  
so i brought our stuff up from the trunk.

figured you'd be busy with the visitors

**yoonjeonghan:**

thanks shua

today was very tiring, i appreciate that

**shua-ya:**

no problem

the bed's all ready for you to sleep on

**yoonjeonghan:**

nice thanks really

**shua-ya:**

i'll just help your sister with stuff for tomorrow  
we'll be back just in time for dinner

**yoonjeonghan:**

ok take care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what you think what you think


	8. Monday, Jan 08, 3:20 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> treading on dangerous waters

**3:20 AM**

**joshuahong:**

you're not in your bed

where are you?

**hannie:**

in the playground

heard mom breaking down earlier

want to get some peace and quiet

**joshuahong:**

want me to come over?

**hannie:**

dont

haha

who knows what ill do with you

**joshuahong:**

you make it sound like you're a bad person

**hannie:**

maybe

anyway go back to sleep shua  
i'll go back soon

**joshuahong:**

ok take care

get some sleep too

**10:18 AM**

**yoonjeonghan:**

where are you

**10:43 AM**

**joshuahong:**

sorry, just got off the phone with my boss.

**hannie:**

is everything ok?

you can head back if you need to

**joshuahong:**

no everything's fine don't worry.

i'll be here until wednesday.

**Author's Note:**

> never fell in love so i must say the post breakup emotions arent quite there? anyway i just want to write angst tbh. will try to update everyday since the chapters are short. thank you for reading <3


End file.
